Sensaciones del Futuro
by Chocoletier
Summary: Una sorpresa llega para esta pareja, Nunca esperada mucho menos Inesperada  :
1. Comienzo

Hola yo aquí de nuevo, de verdad que Gosick es una historia que merece más! Y hay muy pocos fics Yo como soy de las personas que lee por horas y días. Los Fics en inglés y portugués los coloque en el Traductor de Google… Y magia! Estaban listos para leer en castellano :3 de verdad ha sido hermoso escribir esta historia

Disfrutenla~~

¿No crees que son: Celos?

¿Quién se cree que es?- Se cuestionaba una rubia muchacha, completamente con su ceño fruncido No hallaba la respuesta a su pregunta, no entendía porque era tan terco, ó ella era la terca (¿?)

Nunca quiso creer que una vieja amiga, y por lo comenzado muy amiga hallara la dirección de la casa de Kazuya Kujo.

Si, al parecer eso era lo que la tenía en esa situación. Tristemente primero empezó con cartas, que alegraban al chico, y daba brincos de alegría por donde pasara. Y luego esto a las 3:00 am una chica de cabello mediano Rubia, ojos azules y piel maltratada por el sol, llegara hasta el. En algún momento de su Vida pensó que ella estaba ya resignada.

Pero al parecer, desde donde su visión le demostraba no era así, en la sala unos muy animados Kujo y Avril platicaban sobre los viajes de ambos y cuantas cosas les sucedieron en sus estancias, mientras Victorique estaba muy molesta y escondida detrás de los paneles de su habitación, o mejor dicho la Habitación de Kujo y ella.

No Había ninguna duda la Tritón holgazana, pretendía quedarse en su casa a dormir, quizá tal vez por semanas. Y ella como tonta debería soportarlo. La familia de Kujo no estaba viviendo con ambos ya. Ellos estaban establecidos así mismo en un mini "Departamento", obsequio de la familia hacia ellos. Con muchas ansías ya, La madre y el Padre de Kujo estaban anhelando nietos Rubios ya. La madre por… Ser madre y abuela, y el padre orgulloso de su Hijo después de tanto tiempo en la guerra protegiendo a su país. Por su intelecto y su gusto espectacular por su esposa.

Avril, ¿Te apetece un poco de Té?- pregunto el chico de forma amable hacia la "Tritón holgazana".

Gracias Kujo-kun, si, me gustaría- seguido de un gesto de agrado.

Kujo procedió a ir a la cocina seguido de Victorique con Yukata aún. De verdad lo único que recibió de atención de la chica fue un comentario acerca de su cabello ahora plateado, asumiendo que parecía una cuchara de plata, ya que las brujas de Flequillos malvados podían cambiar siempre que quisieran. Argumento que hizo de la chica un manojo de molestia y ganas de mandarla a volar hacia otro Continente, quizá Hasta Venezuela un país en desarrollo todavía.

Victorique, estas siendo una Grosera.

Seguido de un "Jum" amplio y fuerte batió su cabello. Claro como un Hombre como tú no puede controlarse a sí mismo, ante una mujer. Es suficiente me voy.

Haz lo que desees Victorique.-Le dijo en un tono cortante Kujo. Victorique se quedo atónita y se fue a donde nadie sabe.

Avril quedo perpleja y no entendió la actitud, aunque cualquier mujer que este cerca del amable Kujo era acto seguido de odio. Kujo-kun, ¿Victorique estará bien?

Si, solo está algo distraída, disculpa aquí está el té.

¿Hecho por ti?, me sorprende que aun haya hombres capaces de hacer Té, mientras sonreía.

Sí, Yo puedo hacer Té Avril-san. Me siento ofendido.

Haha, No te preocupes Kujo-kun es un halago.- Inmediatamente sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

Avril hay un futón vació si lo deseas tomar, Te llevare tus cosas hasta allá y puedas relajarte

Gracias.-Sin duda la chica no pretendía estar mucho tiempo tampoco les informo a qué hora o día partiría.

Baka,Baka,Baka ¡!

Kujo estúpido, siempre protegiendo a los demás, me ignora me las tendrá que pagar eso si luego de un Castigo, tendrá que dormir fuera, SI eso deberá hacer Fuera, que los bichos se lo coman vivo.

Aún Victorique se estaba acoplando al País y sus regiones, tradiciones y demás costumbres. Ya no usaba largos y Abombados, hermosos vestidos, No había el espacio suficiente o el suelo duro para poder caminar con ellos, Japón era Distinto a Saubure, aunque no quería volver allá.

Estaba aburrida de caminar sola, ya no resolvía misterios al menos que se hubiera ganado uno o varios enemigos por acusarlos de robos, por sus vecinos. Algunos sinvergüenzas robaban alimentos de casas ajenas y ella por suplicas de kujo accedía a resolverlos.

Ruri, la hermana de Kujo la enseño a vestir kimonos y algunas yukatas. Peinar su cabello, AMADO por la familia. Y prepararle Baños a la chica. Siempre ansiosa de ver a la muchacha.

Tíos y Primos de Kujo la Visitaban, Y siempre hacían referencias a cuando, tendría hijos, cosa que a ella en lo particular disgustaba. No porque no amara a Kujo, sino que no estaba preparada para ese momento Punto. Y si sucedia sería una responsabilidad de ella.

Hace frio, volveré. Espero se haya ido ya esa Tritón Holgazana. Un instinto hizo que tocara su vientre.

De camino a casa era Solitario, Ya casi llegando a la puerta de la vivienda, estaba un Kujo Preocupado, Preparándose para salir a la calle, Seguramente a buscarla ya que llevaba varias horas fuera. Y era aun temprano.

Kujo-Susurro al tiempo que caía desmayada en los brazos del muchacho.

Victorique, Victorique, GRITABA. Avril se levanto en un acto rápido y la llevaron hasta el Futon. Aun no reaccionaba Kujo estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones.

Avril pensó lo peor del Mundo, Le reviso el pulso, sus signos vitales estaban en perfecto estado, Parecía que estaba agotada tal vez reprimida y de lo Débil o Frágil que era pudiera desmayarse por el intenso frio, y no estar abrigada. O tal vez… Absolutamente su teoría fue confirmada al abrir De ojos verdes de la Chica.

Victorique comenzó a marearse y dio signos de ello, Kujo preocupado Preparo un té caliente, comida, y un baño caliente, ropa limpia y una habitación calientita.

Kujo…Baka, dijo seguido de un pequeño mohín.

Avril, entendía perfectamente que pasaba allí, Victorique, El lobo Gris que hablaba su idioma, "El hada dorada de la Biblioteca" Estaba celosa de Su kujo-kun y las atenciones de él Hacia ella misma- Una casi Perspectiva de Avril, que debía Señalar para poder sentirse Incomoda de inmediato.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Victorique sentía enormes nauseas en esas constantes luchas, el día se fue tornando naranja para llegar a su final. Avril sonriente tomo su maleta y se acomodo lo mas coquetamente posible para decir Adiós a Kujo, y Victorique.

¿Avril-san?- Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo, estaremos complacidos de que cenes con nosotros.

No, Kujo-kun, Mi barco sale esta Noche y quedarme sería incomodo para ustedes, Además Alemania me espera, estén bien, les prometo que regresare. ¿De acuerdo?

Kazuya Asintio son una sonrisa Y procedió a despedirse de Avril, Siendo besado en la mejilla, sonrojándose totalmente y muy entusiasmado.

Adios Victorique-San, espero el Bebé no te traiga más cambios de humor y celos. Y se rio bajito.

Y se disperso en el atardecer la silueta de una viajera Avril.

¿Bebé?- Se pregunto Kujo

Victorique estaba roja, no sabía si de Impotencia o el otro comentario.

Sí, al parecer Victorique esperaba Un Bebé de Kazuya Kujo. Ya tenían un par de años casados, la guerra ya no estaba presente eran mayores, eran una familia, y no había ningún indicio de que se puedan separar. Era de esperarse, un nuevo ser a su historia estaba en camino para quedarse. Una linda criatura que haría de Victorique la mejor de las madres.

Continuará…

3 ~~~

:D awww! A mí me encanto nada más la idea de que haya un mini-kujo o mini-victorique Yujuu! Hay personas que les desagrada la idea a mi me fascina. Y lo Plasme en este Fic que la idea principal eran los celos de la Lobito hacia la tritona x3, pero Luego me dio la locura y ZAZ, aquí estoy claro tendrá continuación quien se imagina a Victorique con los antojitos de las Embarazadas jijiji… Un beso Paz y amor!


	2. Esperandote

Holaaaa! Me tarde en actualizar, ya que mi nuevo colegio (de chicas) me ha solicitado mi tiempo parcial xd…

Mi segundo capítulo, ya en borradores desde hace 1 mes pero ya arreglado por 3 fans que morimos por GOSICK… ha! También puedo agregar que he leído Romeo y Julieta [Whilliam Shakespeare] y de casualidad vi el Anime jiji 3 Que bonita historia YO lloreeee…como con Gosick y da la casualidad que cierto trama es similar Ó_Ó o son cosas mias…Yaaa dejo la chachará y a leer se ha dicho.

Disclaimer: Yo sólo se que la creadora de Ikoku meiro no croisé es la misma Hinata Takareda que Ayudo al manga de este.

Esperándote

Kujo estaba risueño y contento con la noticia del bebé complaciendo a la caprichosa que tenía en casa. Como siempre.

Cada día no le recriminaba nada, ya que, cuando la conoció era dulce, amargada casi siempre, inteligente, antojada de dulces y susceptible por eso los cambios de humor no preocupaban en nada a Kujo.

El aire daba contra la ventana, abriéndola de golpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos y observando el cielo vio las colinas, respirando aquel momento. Y regresando a su maraña de pensamientos preparó una deliciosa gelatina de cereza para su linda embarazada.

Victorique estaba leyendo en pijama aún, con la cara llena de Pan y cabellos sin peinar dándole un aire de desordenada y despreocupada, volteando hasta donde se encontraba kujo.

-Tardaste mucho, Kazuya Kujo caerá sobre ti toda mi furi…mm…m- siendo interrumpida por una cucharada de rica gelatina.

Él sonreía, ella quería gritarle.

Era un ambiente cálido pero aburrido, sobrio, Kujo extrañaba aquellos días donde corría escaleras arriba para reencontrar a su hada de la biblioteca, extrañaba St. Margarite, y las personas con quienes hizo amistad en Saubure.

¿Cómo recibirían la noticia?

El inspector Grevil, sería el tío de Annelise ,Fernandi o Madoka…

Ya no hallaba que hacer con su cabeza, estaba ansioso pero nervioso también, recostándose al lado de Victorique percibiendo su aroma.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Actuar?

Y recordando también el dolor de paro que llegaría a sentir Victorique, Ella era sensible a causa de cualquier tipo de dolor así sea el más mínimo existente. El bebé traería el infierno en ese momento a ella. "Soy el alma de mamá, pero TÚ eres mi corazón"…

No recordó exactamente eso, Victorique jamás le dijo aquello pero en la guerra sólo aquella frase llego a sus pensamientos.

Ese angelito

En camino traería consigo alegría, amor, felicidad, y cariño.

¡DE VERDAD! Kazuya Kujo estaba emocionado.

¿Qué nombre le colocarían?

¿Niño o Niña?

¿Cómo son sus alimentos?

¿Qué debe hacer el 3º hijo de un soldado imperial a punto de ser padre?

…

¡MOOOOOOOOO!

Hasta allí generó el razonamiento de aquel Shinigami Oscuro.

Continuará…

Daaawwww ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si el siguiente capítulo será algo parecido a este pero será el turno de la lobito jijiji… Lo transcribí escuchando el opening de RomeoxJulieta ¡! 3 Soy una viciosa…Demasiado ROMANTICA para el soporte de muchos Perooo bueee…ASI me amooo! Espero sus opiniones dándole click! A ese botoncito de abajo… Y agradecimientos! C' mon!...

Solei Dantes: Aquí está la continuación ¡PARA TI! :D espero la sigas leyendo me sentiré contentísima que te guste!

Thalitez: MILLONES DE GRACIASSSS! :DDD tu consejo de la ortografía lo tome en cuenta y si hasta en clases me lo dicen…ES que me gustan las mayúsculas hahaha, pero le resta dedicación a este trabajo…Y LO SEGUÍ al pie de la letra ;)

Espero sigas aquí…Y gracias, gracias, gracias! De verdad me sirvió una millonada tu review… Cuando lei los comentarios salte de la cama contenta jaja!...

anaile93: Hey! Aquí tamos' haha de verdad estoy emocionada de sus comentarios me hacen sentir que alguien lee esto…Y me pongo a llorar de pura felicidad :D nos leemos! 3


	3. Con tan sólo el roce de tus labios

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy contentaaaaa, pero antes le ruego millonadas de disculpas a mis reviewsoreritos que les agradecí pero en el capítulo anterior y no salió completo el hermoso escrito *Hace lloriqueoooo absurdo! ...Y…MILLONES DE GRACIAS A Mi Patrocinadora xd Hina Rockera (estudia conmigo, y en educación física hicimos el fic xd) Pero eso sí AUTORA! Yoooo… -w-

Otra cosa, ¿A victorique se le ve más grande en el último capítulo? Yo creo que sí, porque su diseño en los ojos cambio y el cabello plateado le resta un poco lo infantil (QUE TODOS ADORAMOS!) y Kujo *_* ni hablar se ve divinoooooooo me lo quiero comer!

Victorique abortara….SE ASUSTARÓN? Jajaja no, no sería capaz de eso primero me mato YO!

Bueno, bueno, SIGO ENAMORADA DE GOSICK LO ACEPTO, ME METERAN ¿¡PRESA?

Disclaimer: Lo he descubierto! Pero no me acuerdo del Nombre, Pss pero si fuera mío les aseguro que Tendría 87 temporadas con el mismo opening xd.

Con tan sólo el roce de tus labios.

Victorique ya comenzaba a sentir los seguidos síntomas del embarazo, ya en sus 4 meses sobresalió su abultado vientre, se encontraba tumbada en su futon… Escuchando ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

_-¡Kujo entró a su faceta de cocinero!_

Vio a su esposo entrar por la puerta, se encontraba animado como de costumbre y vistiendo un Yukata verde.

Kujo entro a la cama cuidadosamente levantando las sabanas e introduciéndose en su interior, se movió ágilmente dejando acorralada a Victorique. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue rubor, sus respiraciones agitadas; creando una atmosfera romántica y cautivado por aquella mirada…Se acercó con lentitud a sus "mejillas", al engañar a Victorique al ser besada en los labios de arrebato inesperadamente.

Victorique sorprendida se esforzó por abrir los ojos, la calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo la vencía, tomando la iniciativa de profundizar el beso, tomando entre sus manos los lacios cabellos de Kujo.

Kujo por su parte, nerviosamente se atrevió a desatar la cinta que rodeaba su pecho dejado ver más de aquel cuerpo; que ahora daba a entender que tenían compañía, sus manos recorrieron aquella graciosa barriguita. Provocando unos ligeros cosquilleos en el vientre abultado de victorique, sonrió tiernamente y se acercó con lentitud al oído de ella y le susurro:

-Deberíamos salir, Profirió Kujo con alegría.

Ella despertó de su ensoñamiento.

-¡NO QUIERO!, _Quiero quedarme_- Reclamó con pequeñas pataletas golpeando con suavidad el pecho de Kujo. Él la detuvo y río divertido, la tomó de la mano delicadamente halándola hacia su propio cuerpo.

-_Vamos, que ya deberíamos ir al mercado_- Anunció.

Camino al mercado, Victorique estaba vestida con un largo vestido verde con adornos espirales en turquesa que resaltaban sus ojos.

En cambio Kujo llevaba un carrito pequeño sostenido con su mano derecha mientras en su izquierda alzaba una sombrilla, en caso de que hubiera mucho sol que afectara la piel de su lobo gris.

Al llegar, el sitio estaba lleno de artesanías por doquier, frutas, lámparas y muchas personas que dejaban su atención hacia la pareja. Victorique en aquel espacio recorrido encontró algo que captó su atención, el puesto de venta era de artículos para bebés y allí palpó un par de mediecitas en color blanco con un pequeño bordado de pétalos en beige, Kujo acercándose paro en seco al denotar lo que su chica llevaba.

El carrito estaba lleno de víveres, dulces, y frutas también ciertas cosas que seguro harían falta.

El sonido del carrito lleno de cosas, se hacía débil con el caminar de ambos justamente…

Kujo dirigió su más grande sorpresa al ver donde se encontraban, vio el mar en calma, claro y luminoso gracias a los rayos del astro; el sol.

Recordando su llegada a su tierra natal y que debajo de ese árbol de cerezos se encontraba esperando aquel _"Monstre Charmant", _Con su mirada atenta y la agradable sorpresa que él se llevó al ver su nuevo color de cabello, PRECIOSO como la nieve.

Árbol testigo de aquel encuentro que ambos anhelaban en su lejanía, en ese instante acariciando los cabellos de Victorique, llegó a escuchar de sus labios:

_-Recuerdas…_

Él suspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y disfrute del momento y procedió a responderle tiernamente:

-¡Cómo podría olvidarlo!, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y recordó algo que debía hacer aprovechando la atmosfera.

-Victorique, esto…T…en…TEN por favor.

Ella sólo anunció un breve "Humm" pero en sus ojos de llegaron a percibir señales de lágrimas al ver lo que Kazuya Kujo llevaba en sus manos.

Sé que te gustaron, por eso, tenlos, y también porque el bebé los necesitará y muchas otras cosas. Pero por el momento esto simbolizará el deber y dulce espera que nos toca.-Sus palabras habían hecho que su corazón se acelerará.

Tendiéndole las mediecitas se inclinó abrazando el vientre del Lobo Gris, colocando su nariz a centímetros; frente a frente, si se le describe así y no pudo reprimir besarlo. Fue un estímulo el que llego a sentir Victorique, y en menos de 5 segundos sintió algo moverse dentro de ella.

_¿Victorique? _

_Kujo lo sintió también, no entendía pero su cara de asombro le dijo todo a la chica._

Orgullosamente, Con toda la esencia de un noble ligado con sangre de lobo gris dijo:

**-Está bien, Reuniré todos los fragmentos del caos y lo reconstruiré para ti…**

_**Continuará…**_

Juas! La pucha! xD de nuevo MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVWIERSORES! XD (si invento vocabulario) Y PATROCINIO DE Hina Rockera (¡ONEGAI no me golpees! Xd)

GRACIAS, GRACIAS… no me cansaré de decirlo, espero les haya gustado… Si observaron bien x3 se notó al principio el detallamiento de la autora de: OH! My secretary is a stripper! XD

Sabes…que te quiero! Bueno, la parte final mis acosadoras (me han pervertido) me regañaron porque estaba "seco" y yo dije échenle agua… Es que me pareció preciso que Victorique 3 dijera esooooo! ES UNA CARACTERISTICA DE ELLA QUE LA HACE LUCIR MENOS OOC! Antes de que lo grite en la ventana de mi cocina…

Bueno, bueno, como se cansan de leer esto, una opinión o varias:

-Nombres futuros de bebés, niño o niña?

-YO SERÉ LA MADRINA T_T*

-Donde debería nacer el bebé? Francia, Japón, o CUBA XD (sin ofender, es que si nace en Japón se me va a meter "YUNE" De ikoku meiro no croisé, de seguro cuando la vean me entenderán que les digo!)

-TNGO EXAMENES DE LAPSO A PARTIR DE AHORA : ((((((( MI FELICIDADDDD! Se vaaaaa!

-Nombres de canciones románticas, que sean lindas :3 ONEGAIIIII

Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS! A TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS Y NO HUMANOS QUE LEEN ESTO 3 Daaaa soy muy feliz…

NOS LEEMOS EL 03 DE DICIEMBRE!


	4. Es tiempo de jugar con Matrioska

Buen díaaaa, como prometió la Autora Natasha, hoy 03 de Diciembre les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic que me consta le ha agradado a muchos/as fanáticos de la trama :D, me presento, soy el invasor de su cuenta Kefka Di Verdi muajajaja, no mentira soy Luis, Naty y yo creamos esta cuenta juntos, ella es el talento tras las historias yo solo las administro xD mucho gusto gente y sigan apoyando este talento que siempre con sus reviews se inspiran en innovar siempre.

Es tiempo de jugar con Matrioska

(Prishlo vremya igratʹ s Matreshka)

Durante los últimos días del mes de noviembre, la lluvia desconsoladora resguardaba debajo de una casa a una muy embarazada Victorique. Estaba en los inicios de su 5to mes de gestación, y con fiebre de 40°C; se escondía debajo de las sábanas. Kujo estaba preocupado, al igual que su doctor, que había llamado 2 veces en el día, el médico solo decía que era normal, pero también peligroso, solo le recetó reposo y baños tibios antes de dormir.

Kujo pensó que no era suficiente, tanto que preparó unos 6 litros de té de jazmín y agua de jengibre.

Como buen esposo solo se sentó en la cama, ayudando a Victorique a recomponerse y tomar el líquido amargo, como lo era el agua de jengibre.

La chica ni se quejó, solo bebió y bebió hasta saciar su sed. Gracias a aquella receta casera, la chica descansó por horas, y él… Kujo abriendo sus ojos oscuros se dio cuenta que las ojeras de Victorique habían desaparecido y su respiración estaba más, mucho mas tranquila.

Era de tarde, aún llovia… Levantándose de la cama sin perturbar el sueño de su loba gris, decidió tomarse un baño caliente.

Completamente desnudo se metió en la bañera, tomando el jabón entre sus manos y procedió a asearse, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan agotado, de hecho se sentía mejor. Y sumergiéndose comenzó a recordar.

-Victorique, algún día volveremos a salir, los dos, TU Y YO.

Eran unos chicos, él golpeado y estropeado, ella estaba ahí con su semblante orgulloso, y ese leve "Si" le dio esperanza a su ser, Victorique siempre suele ser su corazón. Aunque ella decía lo mismo… Mientras se consolaba viendo en sus recuerdos el mar. ESE fue el "tic" que encendió sus ideas, Victorique necesitaba salir de Japón, que egoísta había sido él por no preguntar ¿cómo se sentía en otro país distinto?

Tomando una toalla comenzaba a sacar su cuerpo, y al salir observó como una albina lo veía avergonzada.

-¡Tápate Kujo!—decía sonrojada y con su rostro dentro de la almohada. Él abrió sus ojos de par en par y se escondió en el clóset a la vez que se secaba y vestía. Era algo digno de ver.

-¿Victorique? – Ella se encontraba leyendo calmada después de aquel alboroto.

- Pásame esos dulces de ciruela, ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA COMER ALGUNA!

- Si, si, como usted diga. – Le decía en tono burlón el shinigami oscuro, riendo un poco y aflojando los hombros para luego decirle:

- ¿Te gustaría viajar a Rusia?, no lo sé, la idea de que el bebé nazca en Japón no me agrada, me gustaría que poseyera otras culturas.

- España. –Dijo secamente.

-Mooo, Victorique, Rumania

-¡ESPAÑA! – Gritaba la albina

-¡Portugal! Ó ¡Tailandia! – decía Kujo sin perder su actitud infantil, porque siempre debía hacer lo que ella dictara…

-¡ESPAÑA! Y GANÉ YO, - NO, Italia.

-Ni lo pienses, E-S-P-A-Ñ-A

Kujo respiró vencido, no le importaba donde naciera, sino que ella se sintiera a gusto, y el bebé estuviera cómodo y sano. Quería salir lo antes posible, y también necesitaba hacer todos los preparativos correspondientes y el primero en la lista era ir a conversar con su madre, seguramente, querria ir con ellos…

-o-

¿Qué has dicho, que debo viajar a Rusia? – Cuestionaba una joven de no más de 16 años con un porte frégil, cabello corto oscuro, con un gracioso fleco, ojos avellanas llenos de interrogativas.

-Si, ya no te queda nada que hacer aquí, deberías hacerle caso a esa carta que te envió el mayordomo de tu abuela – le decía una joven, su mejor amiga.

-Si, De Praga… - Susurró lentamente y con tristeza – Pero, ¡Será mi oportunidad para salir de este convento!, ¿Tú vendrías conmigo?, ¿Verdad?

-Oh Natasha, Dios guarde vuestro camino en su manto sagrado, no quiero tratar de ocultar la realidad, me casaré en 6 meses, y tú tienes que ir a buscar tu camino, que yo se que no es aquí, estoy segura – Le decía sonriente la chica de cabello largo mientras una lágrima se le escapó.

Natasha corrió a abrazar a su amiga de nombre Helena, ambas llorando se arrodillaron en el frío suelo.

Siempre estaré aquí asi me case con Sebastian, tu siempre seras mi corazón, toma – inclinándose hacia su cuello y aspirando su aroma de como y chocolate que tanto le gustaba, le colocó un colgante dorado con un rubí, y abriéndolo como un guardapelo lo introdujo al lateral de su oscuro cabello.

-Te adoro, mi mejor amiga… Adios…

Continuará, veamos espero les guste esta continuación, a mi ya me tiene atrapado enserio :D, bien recibdo sean sus comentarios, criticas, flores o lluvia de jengibre xD. Saludosss

**Nota para la autora: Te amo Naty, no lo olvides ;) Espero nuestro próximo encuentro! Besos**


	5. Induciendo la sonata de la pasión

Daaaaa, Hola señoritos, xd aquí el capítulo 5 de este fic, le pido millones de disculpas por lo anterior capitulo, no era el que tenía planeado subir pero alguien (que ya conocieron) se me adelanto con uno de los 6 borradores que tenía. Bueno él, es…es… alguien con quien mi madre me prohibió ver, hablar después de ser bueno amigos…nos enamoramos, si es la palabra adecuada…y lo único que nos tiene unido son los fics…

De verdad lo siento muchísimo, si les incomodo esto… :( Espero no les quite las ganas de seguir leyendo…

Bueno HOY TENGO UNA ADVERTENCIA… por sugerencia de mis amigas, le metí lemon… O:

Aunque ellas me dijeron que eso no llegaba ni a limoncito xd pero solo advierto… Es la cosa más atrevida que he escrito en mi vida y espero les agrade xdxd o no?

Y como tarde en actualizar CAPITULO DOBLE *Sake en mano*

Disclaimer: ¡Me roban la inocencia durazno! Hinata Takeda HELP US!

Tocando teclas de piano, e induciendo la sonata de la pasión.

El ambiente lleno de nieve relucía a su acompañante, el intenso frio consiente golpeaba el mar haciéndolo salpicar, el enorme barco, pesado se sostenía inerte sobre el mar abierto.

Kujo veía como la luna se hacía presente y poco a poco sus ojos dejaron de ver aquel mínimo trozo de tierra cubierta de nieve donde creció. Dirigió sus pasos decididos hasta su camarote donde su linda embarazada leía una carta, él curioso se acercó por detrás leyendo a la vez también se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro idioma, sí…pero ¿cuál? Se le estaba haciendo familiar.

-_Victorique-_ logró articular despacio.

-Está en español, Kujo alguien trató de escribir una carta de anhelo a alguien…

-¿TRATÓ? Porque te refieres así, Kujo estaba algo confuso.

Digo trató, porque la tinta esta corrida, por lo que veo estuvo llorando, por el aroma debe ser una mujer, y la escritura incompleta me dice que está sola. Victorique estaba segura, lo suficiente para tener una visión de la chica.

Victorique se sorprendió al abrazo que desde su espaldas recibió, soltando la carta al suelo, la puerta estaba con llave, sintió el calor de Kujo que la calmaba y seducía al mismo tiempo, el bebé parecía dormir plácidamente, sonriendo, solo susurro el nombre del hombre al que pertenecía: "_Kujo"_

El chico la aprisionaba con sus manos, y acariciando su vientre sobre el vestido lleno de encajes, lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello con dulces besos que la hicieron sonrojar.

_-Victorique, perdona…pero…si te irrespeto, tal vez…PERDONA- Le dijo bastante nervioso el chico._

-¿Quieres sacar tus instintos de pervertido, cierto Kujo?- con una sonrisa pícara, era increíble como ambos se deseaban, eso les encendía un brillo inigualable en el mirar.

Su amor puro paso al matrimonio, y de allí a una entrega total la primera vez de ambos, pero el miedo aún les cohibía.

Victorique se dio vuelta quedando a la merced del 3º hijo de un soldado imperial. Poco a poco intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y en un beso casto se fue dando paso a más…

Él poco a poco bajaba el cierre del vestido a la misma que caía al suelo, la seguía besando mientras tocaba el cabello de Victorique, era la primera vez que veía el rostro de su esposa lleno de placer, era aterrador pensar que ellos dos tenían este tipo de contacto, pero era absolutamente normal y al fin lo comprendían.

Sobando su barriguita le dio un beso mientras pedía permiso a su bebé para tener relaciones, y un ratito apasionado con su mami.

Con mucho cuidado la acostó en la cama y él se colocaba sobre ella, Victorique decidió no quedarse atrás, y le retiró el abrigo gris que tanto le gustaba como se veía, y fue a hacerle compañía a su sombrero ya en el piso. Rápidamente entendió que debía quitarse la ropa, y así fue…

Ambos estaban en ropa interior, ella no reprimió las ganas de acariciar el trabajado pecho y espalda de Kujo, que se quedó embelesada. Si algo le gustaba físicamente de Kujo era su GRAN pecho, donde se sentía segura…

Dándole pequeños roces a todo su pecho, sus roces hicieron al chico sudar, y le sacaron una sonrisa. Estaba agradecido con ese gesto que le permitió continuar.

Kujo paro en seco abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver que su _Monstre Charmant _se quitaba las últimas prendas que llevaba dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante él, pasando a dulces caricias y tiernos besos por todo su cuerpo, se sentía en el cielo, tranquilo y divino.

Bajo delicadamente a sus pechos algo sobresalientes, obra del bebé, tomándolos entre sus manos, los acarició y beso suavemente a la misma que ella dejo salir un suspiro sonoro.

Ambos se amaban:

Ella lo amaba con todo su ser, él la respetaría y protegería hasta el fin de su propia vida.

Y debajo de la luz de luna, se entregaron nuevamente en cuerpo y alma. Las suaves embestidas de parte de Kujo a Victorique le agradaban y viceversa. Se hacían querer más.

Lentamente y con calma salió de ella para no lastimarla, ni a ella ni al bebé

-¿Te lastime Victorique?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se abrazó a su shinigami oscuro. Sonriendo le sobo la pancita ovalada, jamás se cansaba de hacerlo era reconfortante. Tomándose la libertad la beso apasionadamente, y procedió a besarle el cuello las muñecas, los senos, el vientre, y bajo la mirada un poquito más, se avergonzó inmediatamente.

El chico despacio se levantó de la cama tapado de una sábana y procedió a buscar un pijama para su adorado lobo gris.

Sí, Victorique había tenido antojos de todos gustos y colores…Y tener ese encuentro seguramente también lo fue, aunque no le disgustaba en nada, pero no había tenido que pelear con Ruri, por dulces de manzana o algo por el estilo…soltó una risita.

¿QUIÉN TE ORDENÓ VESTIRME?- su voz era demandante y autoritaria.

-Lo siento, YA voy, ya voy.

Se recostó a su lado, y teniéndola de frente se sumergió en su aroma, dulce como las frutas y delicado como las flores. Kujo se colocó de rodillas en la cama tomando desprevenida a la chica, y le beso en las manos.

Te amo, Victorique Kazuya De Blois.

Victorique sonrojada, y cubierta de sabanas que contrastaban con su largo cabello plateado giro su rostro apenado, y pronunció con una sonrisa tierna:

_-Tonto, yo también…Kazuya Kujo._

Suspiro y dejo la taza de té sobre el comedor, llevando mi vestido lila opaco, MI FAVORITO, con el collar que me obsequió Helena, mis cabellos revoltosos que para mí jamás crecían y ella me decía que le dejara el corto.

La ojeras me debían llegar al suelo, porque ningún chico se me acercó, ¿bueno, quien querría sentarse al lado de una "monjucha"?

Ahora que recuerdo, estaba escribiendo una carta para mi abuela, pero la perdí en el convento, a lo mejor la incinere dormida…

_*Odiada Abuela:_

_Te odio tanto, que mi odio sobrepasa los límites de tu gran fortuna rusa, Sí como le aconsejaste en uno de tus chistes baratos a Helena, se casa, SE CASA CON UN REPLETO IMBECIL._

_Odio a todos, a mi padre que también odias, y a mi madre que también odias,_

_¿Estás a mano cierto?_

_Desgraciadamente, no puedo sobrevivir siendo bailarina de ballet, aunque mis estudios y avanzados conocimientos en idiomas modernos me ha sucumbido a la aventura. Te veré en… _

**Recuerdo perfectamente cada línea…**

Que odiaba más, mi ineptitud, o mis faltas de ganas, sin Helena no soy nada…AL menos eso creo.

El sonido de un violín me saco de sí, de mis pensamientos destructivos, de mi propia muerte mental*.

¿Eso lo he escuchado antes?...

Estando en un tren desde España, hasta Rusia, llevaba 3 semanas encerrada en un gusano de metal.

Mi nombre es Natasha Andrine Palacios. Sí mi apellido es raro herencia de mi padre latino, mi abuela rusa y madre nacida en España, yo ni siquiera sé donde nací, siempre estuve en el convento, "Nuestra señora de Compostela" ubicado en España, las navidades las pase con mi abuela en Alemania, y mi abuelo lo desconozco pero su herencia me la dejo cuando cumpliera 16 haría uso de ella. Tengo 15 años la próxima primavera, cuando las lámparas niponas flotan los cielos de Japón cumpliré 16, amo la música, aunque desde niña nunca me permitieron desenfocarme en otra cosa que mis labores y estudios a fondo, ya que la diversidad de idiomas en mi entorno eran extravagantes…

Mi sueño es ser una MUJER RESPETADA, y salir de las sombras de mi familia. Algo que me tiene últimamente distraída es que soñado con una bebé, es linda, se parece a sus padres y durante el parto estoy presente, la llamo...

_Y ella sonríe…_

Harta de tantas divagaciones, entro a mi habitación del gusano de metal, y dispuesta a descansar dejo mis zapatillas de ballet en el suelo para dormir…

¿Por qué sigo escuchando ese violín a esta hora?, me levanto y salgo al pasillo volteo de repente y allí estaba…

-Hola.

Continuará…

Uy! Uy! Se me paso la mano con lo largo, es que estaba inspirada y quise aprovechar espero les haya gustado, y así sea para insultarme por ser taaaan ASQUEROSA ESCRITORA, el botón de abajo espera ansioso xd… O en el otro capítulo tal vez…

Sí, mis amiguitos xd ya tengo el nombre perfecto del bebé de la parejita, ES…NO LO DIRÉ.

Pasen al siguiente los valientes xd…


	6. Solticio de invierno

Ajaaa…Bueno, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero la pasen genial y todos sus errores les fortalezcan para un nuevo 2012 (si el mundo no se acaba xd)

Aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta historia que me hizo raspar 5 materias, no mentira es culpa mía por floja prometo por el amor a GOSICK y todos cosplays y anime existente que le daré una patada en el rabo a la numero 2 de mi salón :DDD con mis súper notas!

Aja, estuve hablando con una amiga, y me mostro unos links de Kujo&Victorique pero…pero…ERAN HENTAI awwww 3 casi muero allí mismo, si ya que ando pervertida perversión completa por favor! :D duuuuu

Disclaimer: ¡NO LO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR GRRR!

Solsticio de invierno.

Levantada, y saliendo a ver de dónde provenía aquel violín, estaba una chica alta, cabello rizado oscuro y ojos claros de color gris, muy impactantes…

-¡Hola!, me saluda por primera vez en mi vida me sentí cohibida su acento italiano me confundía lo suficiente, solo asentí nerviosa, y como quien ignora a una moneda de baja denominación en el suelo seguí caminando…me sentí extraña…

-Estarás bendecida por el poder de la diosa Muse, tus miedos desaparecerán y Helena has de rescatar; tu fortaleza incrementará y tus sueños os guiará a un destino sin escribir… ¡MALDIGO TU SUERTE!, PERO…crearé en ti la esperanza.

Sí antes estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada, había escuchado de las brujas, pero al verla desaparecer definitivamente creí en ellas…sentí un brazo tocar mi hombro, acto seguido grité…

-¿Esta todo en orden señorita?, era un señor mayor con uniforme al parecer era un guía.

-Me sostuve en el suelo, y comencé a sollozar mientras escuché que había llegado a Rusia…como era posible creer o ver tus más grandes debilidades en mención.

Victorique y Kujo tenían horas de haber desembarcado y ahora se encontraban e Rusia, estaban en automóvil al puerto. Ictorique descansaba sobre el pecho de su shinigami oscuro, había amanecido, pero aún se denotaba las estrellas sobre el naranja cielo…hermosamente pintado.

-Kuj…o…al parecer…-la chica comenzaba a balbucear palabras que Kujo con la debida atención captó el mensaje.

-Quiero ir a Saubure…

Eso hizo que el chico se estremeciera…así que esa era su meta final, sonriendo la acarició y beso en la frente, _como tu desees…_

_Mi lobo gris, cumpliré con nuestra promesa, nuestra hija nacerá sana, y tanto como a ti las amaré como nunca a nadie, son de mi familia, son mi alma, mi razón de soñar y respirar…te amo._

Victorique sonriendo seguía fingiendo dormir… y sintió una fuerte patada, ya estaba para 6 meses, aún no era debido el tiempo, pero su fuente de sabiduría le anuncio entre sueños…

Flash back*

_Victorique de Blois, tu presencia en la tierra ha traído desgracia…_

_Ella solo permaneció inmóvil callada y con la cabeza abajo._

_COMO TAMBIÉN HAZ CREADO BIENESTAR, no creas en lo que ves siente tu alma. TU CORAZÓN, el shinigami oscuro que llega en la primavera está ansioso por su hija…_

_¿Hija?, es una niña, entonces…_

_Sí, es una mujer, que con su radiante luz contrastará al alma más autosuficiente, tus tesoros encontrados, hallarás a una chica débil de corazón pero fuerte de determinación, seguirás a Saubure, verás donde creciste, y el dolor limpiará la sangre que derramará…_

_¿Quién morirá?, llorando gritaba entre duras brisas, no tenía a su bebé dentro de ella, tampoco Kujo estaba con ella, estaba desesperada._

_¡No quiero que nadie muera!._

_Es inevitable, Natas…crea…Melodías, siguiendo nada bien… su amor…Victorique no escuchaba nada, absolutamente solo incoherencias…y entrecerrando sus ojos se calmó y lo último que escucho antes de despertar de aquella fiebre en Japón fue…un nombre que no salía de su cabeza._

_End Flash back*_

_Victorique recordó aquel nombre, tenía que encontrar a una chica, ¿cómo era, o dónde estaría?_

_Diciembre 22, 1934._

_Falta poco para nochebuena, y como te has dado cuenta el mundo ha ido cambiando, todo va siendo mucho más moderno, seguramente a ti te desagrada la idea pero es así, TODO ES ASÍ. Como sé que no vendrás a la boda, me tomaré la molestia de invitarte por lo menos._

_No importa si no vas, acepta leerle, te lo ruego. Anexado a esta correspondencia te envió un obsequio espero te guste, está hecho únicamente para ti._

_Sin más que agregar te ama, _

_Helena B. Kriëch_

_Su letra era inestable, y lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero ella era su amiga y le dolía la distancia que tenían de por medio, ahora ella no estaba en el convento, estaba en Rusia y ella en Francia, iría a casarse en la tierra natal de mi madre fallecida._

Mientras en unas tierras lejanas como lo eran las de Saubure un inspector de largo cabello rubio, tomaba un trago de su mejor whisky en la tranquilidad de su oficina de_ "policía"._

_-"Lobo gris", ¿Te ha estado yendo bien con ardilla bebé?, ¿estás bien?_

_Lanzó bostezo al azar, pues sus anteriores preguntas no tenían respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que nada malo le pasaría al lado de Kujo._

Sorprendido, sus incógnitas fueron reemplazadas por otras… ¡QUE! ¿Será posible que ambos se atrajeran románticamente? ¡Y SE DABA CUENTA AHORA!

Realmente, envidiaba su buena suerte en el amor, aunque riendo apostó que Kujo hacia las labores domesticas…

_Continuará…_

¡whoaa!, como yo ser gringa I'm write this fic with every my hearth :D jeje

Sus comentarios cortitos, cortotes y bellos aquí…AL BOTÓN GRINGO DE ABAJO…o…

Tenshi no melody presenta…xd (Parody, melón happy time)

Kujo: ¡tengo menos apariciones, tú eres mala!

Melón: ¡noooo! Kujo es que es muy caro pagarte…

Kujo: -.- ¡Págame necesito comprarles dulces a victorique!

Melón: :D ¿Qué me dices, no puedo escucharte?

Kujo: ¡QUE ME PAGUES!

Melón: awww, creo que me llama mi mamá, *se va corriendo*

Kujo: ¡Moooooooo!

…

XD no tengo oficio los quieroooo mucho cuídense, ¡feliz navidad!


	7. Nuevo capitulo

FELIZ AÑO, SAN VALENTIN Y CASI MI CUMPLEAÑOS JAJAJA! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno actualice por rigor de voluntad de cierta señorita que me hizo llorar de la felicidad, pues no había tenido más reviews y me aterre, y me sentí tremendamente horrenda escritora…

¡Amo la lluvia!

Ademan de ser cordial.

Kujo y Victorique tenían ya medio camino recorrido por Rusia, solo tenían unas 4 horas y tantos minutos para llegar a Moscú, allí lograrían tomar otro transporte; Victorique estaba algo ansiosa tanto que se comió su desayuno más el del pobre Kujo…

-¿Victorique?- Kujo en sí tenía terror de decirle algo… ¿por qué el afán?

Natasha de su cabeza no podía evitar pensar en la locura de Helena, ella deseaba ESCAPAR de su boda pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarle, lo único que hizo hasta ahora fue tomar de nuevo sus maletas sin tanto desbarajustes y con más dinero se despidió de su abuelita "adorada", y corrió a tomar un carruaje…

-Señorita Natasha, ¿le llevo, a dónde?- En un auto fino andaba un señor de bastante edad que le sonreía con confianza.

-¡Cristóbal!, ¿No estabas en Praga?- Era su cochero de toda la vida el que llegaba a salvarle en esta ocasión.

-Una historia larga señorita, pero va a Saubure ¿cierto?

-¿Saubure?, No es a Francia…-la chica fue interrumpida por la voz del cochero que sabía de los planes de su amiga, y que para desvió de sospechas dio otra dirección distinta a la de la boda, en pocos hecho se verían en Saubure.

-…Quieres decir que no se casará porque tiene un hombre distinto…esta Helena se las trae- y riendo se quitó las botas y la bufanda dentro del auto, y durmiendo un poco quiso llegar ya a Saubure…tierras desconocidas.

-Buenos días inspector Grevil, le llego correspondencia- anunciaba un guardia joven.

-Déjame verla.- Ondulaba su largo rubio cabello mientras le hablaba al oficial.

-Claro.- Le dejo la carta y salió del despacho dejando solo a Grevil.

Abriendo sus ojos como platos vio el destinatario.

_-De Cristóbal. _

Kujo se relamía los labios resecos del frio, mientras en sus hombros descansaba la madre de su hijo, Kujo sacó de su bolso un pequeño diario, el cual conservaba desde que entró al ejército. Y observando cuántas veces colocaba en un día, _estoy con Victorique…_

Victorique dormida pronunciaba entre sueños algo, parecía un nombre… era un nombre…

_-Natas…s…ha_- Kujo le había prestado bastante atención a ese nombre, ya que desde que salieron de Japón tenía el presentimiento de que algo inesperado les llamaría.

Ya habían llegado, no quería despertar a la chica pero no le cabía de otra. Hasta que al colocar el primer pie en tierra escuchó lejano en un auto estacionado frente a una panadería…

-Señorita Natasha, aquí está su pan relleno de mermelada de piña, y un café.

-Gracias, Cristóbal.- la chica le respondió amablemente y con cariño.

Kujo vio que su esposa también lo había escuchado, y como ella es tan terca, ni se sentó ni nada, solo salió en dirección a la chica.

-VICTORIQUE- Kujo acertaba entrarían nuevamente en acción luego de tanto tiempo.

La chica de cabello corto se volteó y vio como otra con su esplendorosa belleza la opacaba, era hermoso ver aquellos ojos verdes profundos y cabellos que caían largos.

-¿le…le puedo ayudar?- la chica tartamudeaba nerviosa, no le conocía y su aura era bastante sometedora.

-Sí, vas a Saubure cierto, irás a buscar cierta persona allí, o tal vez sacarla de un apuro, además de que- allí comenzó a "reir"- crees que es raro ¿no?- Victorique le miraba seria, como sabía todo aquello; nada mejor que la fuente de su sabiduría.

-Señorita Natasha, ella es la hija de un conde mediocre, pero hermana…- le informaba Cristóbal sobrio pero no menos sorprendido.

-Casi-hermana- corrigió la lobito.

-Bueno, casi-hermana de un buen amigo mío, inspector, policía y detective.

Victorique a los ojos de Kujo aún guardaba más, como era posible, que supiera todo aquello, todo…todo… ¡LA CARTA!, sí esa carta que encontró en el barco, sí, lo sabía de allí sobresalían alguno fragmentos de ese caos…

-¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natasha Andrine, por favor cuide de nosotros!- Natasha ya sabía que encontraría en su camino, no por nada se soñaba y veía brujas para nada. Además de que esa particular chica estaba en su futuro junto a su hija aún en gestación

Kujo con una gotita en su frente se inclinó, haciendo el ademan de ser educado, mientras su esposa brillante reía no sólo tendrían transporte sino también el mejor de sus casos para combatir el aburrimiento.

_-Vic…to, rique…_

_Continuará…_

¡WAOOO! Les gustó, a mí sí, aunque ese encuentro fue muy rápido jojo, era para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO! NOS LEEMOS PRONTISIMO.


	8. Mariposas negra, dulce miel del cariño

Mariposas negras rodean la dulce miel del cariño

Kujo y Victorique veían impactados los ojos avellanas de la linda chica, que reflejaban angustia y miedo, su corazón débil.

-Y bueno… ¿cómo sabían de mi? – Natasha no sabía como preguntar o tratar de llegar a sus preguntas de ¿quiénes eran y el por qué estaban en sus sueños?

Kujo habló por su esposa, con una sonrisa tierna que inmediatamente a Natasha hicieron sonrojar – Victorique ha estado soñando contigo, y si no me equivoco esto es tuyo – Kujo tomó las manos de la chica, que permanecían heladas y colocó la carta que hallaron en el barco que tomaron desde Japón.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Ya va, ya va, espera, espera, espera – El señor Cristóbal le dio un pedazo de colita de langosta (hojaldre relleno de chocolate con forma enrollada)

- Gracias Cristóbal, el señor le asintió.

Victorique que hasta ahora extrañamente había callado decidió dar uno de sus veredictos.

Alguien que te odia la robó y justo ahora nos está siguiendo, tu amiga Helena, hizo la invitación seguido al plan que le dio tu chofer. En lo concerniente… Kujo y yo solo estamos de paso.

Natasha no entraba en si, pues Helena había planeado todo desde conocerla para irse a Rusia y encontrar a Cristóbal, y con mucha razón su abuela la trató "tan bien"; la invitación y… ¿quién les seguía?

Natasha seguía triste y con miedo pero tenía el sentimiento de que algo estaría mejor que ahora.

Victorique dio un quejido profundo.

Ku…jo, pate…a – Victorique aguantaba las lágrimas.

En el auto apenas llegan a la frontera de Rusia con Alemania, llevaban unas 49 horas de viaje y aún les faltaba, gracias a la nueva gran fortuna de Cristóbal pudieron abastecerse y comprar la gasolina.

A lo lejos, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos lacios rubio que pedía indicaciones para alquilar un auto.

Espérame, Helena…


	9. Capaz es solo la pantera

Capaz es solo la pantera.

Victorique llegaba de un lado a otro con fuertes dolores, no los aguantaba ya, Kujo estaba lo suficientemente preocupado por ella. En el largo recorrido salieron ya de Rusia, Cristóbal los dejó en España, el largo viaje fue de 3 semanas con 6 días, el anciano sabía al igual que todos que lo seguían, y decidió separarse. Natasha que usaba un blanco vestido con rojo se preparaba para la boda de su amada amiga.

-¿Está bien que los deje aquí, puedo llamar a mi doctor? – a Natasha le pesaba dejarlos, más que todo porque soñó con una voz al vacío que le anunciaba el parto de Victorique aún con 7 meses, era muy arriesgado, pero no dijo nada.

Kujo tomando las manos de Natasha y Victorique les prometió:

Todo estará bien, es mi culpa que ella esté así, fue mi idea, les prometo que todo estará bien.

Ku…jo…¡Ba…ka! – El lobo gris ya no podía hablar ligero, le costaba.

-Bien, Helena- Esta era la voz de su madre que le colocaba el velo de novia, junto a su despampanante traje. Lleno de brillos y lules pero seco y podrido.

- Si mamá, ¿ya llegaron los invitados? – Helena no caía en si de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Si querida mía, y el novio espera ansioso.- Ese comentario le produjo náuseas.

El sol quemaba el duro suelo, y con leves señales de Natasha se movía rápido, había tardado mucho con el vestido y maquillaje exótico. Sus rojas zapatillas le hacían sangrar los dedos, y cabellos sueltos medio atrapados en un broche dorado en forma de fénix. Corría a la boda celebrada en la iglesia frente al internado, allí ya llegado vio a la novia llegando, todos en silencio y ella sonriendo com jamás lo había hecho, casi lloraba.

Helena abrió sus ojos de par en par, y al verlo allí, iba a caerse, y de repente un humo tóxico comenzó a dispersar a todos los presentes. Natasha sin saber que hacía se sintió arrastrada y en su defecto era Helena llevándola consigo.

Continuará


	10. 8:24 am, corre mi vida

"8:24 am, corre mi vida"

Helena abrazaba a su amiga, a su tierna y asustada Natasha, poco a poco le hablaba de todo lo que pasó y el éxito que obtuvieron. El destino ahora era "Salvaré" a Natasha en cierta parte de su ser odiaba a su amiga por usarla como ratón de laboratorio. ¿Y si algo salía mal? La noche la pasarían con frío, en el bosque para no dar señales o pistas obvias, Natasha se sobresaltó:

¡Victorique y Kujo!, los dejé solos y sin avisar.

Helena no entendía ni pío de lo que decía la chica de cabello ahora no tan corto.

-Debería ir a buscar a Natasha – Decía preocupado Kujo

-No te molestes, ella está ahora con Helena; ¿acaso te gusta?

Kujo con un sonrojo se hizo el desentendido.

-Kujoooo…- Victorique estaba como manzana, roja, pero se sentía débil.

### Ya el paso del tiempo daba a la primavera, despacio con el radiante sol, pero dentro de esto vigilante y nervioso merodeaba el bosque el mismo chico rubio que las venía siguiendo, al parecer su nombre era Hugh Brickman y él era por quien estaba detrás Helena, aunque nadie lo tomara en cuenta, Helena y Hugh eran amantes desde hace mucho, se conocieron en un baile de la rosa, festividad catalogada para jóvenes de buen status.

Natasha decepcionada y triste, oyó toda la historia de amor de su amiga y sin nada que decir unas lágrimas le dejaron infraganti.

-Perdona, Nat… Perdóname, por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar Helena, sabes que siempre te querré igual.

-Gracias- ese fue el dulce suspiro de la astuta pelirroja que de igual manera amaba a su pequeña Natasha.

-Naty, es hora de ir a dónde tu adorado Kujo, futura hija y no tan dulce Victori…ce.

-¡Victorique!- corrigió la castaña, - ¿y cómo adorado Kujo?.

-Eh, pues, se ve que te gusta, lástima que es casado, pero ¿eso importa?- le comentaba pícara.

-¡Helena!- eso era indignante.

Se encaminaron a la casa en donde nuestros protagonistan descansaban.

-Victorique, Victorique- Kujo intentaba despertar a su chica pero ella no daba respuesta. – Victorique, Victorique, ¡responde!.

Victorique con sus ojos cerrados, tomó a su Kujo por las mejillas y lo besó despacio, a la vez que él le respondía abrazándola dulcemente – me asustaste Vic…

Victorique se tumbaba sobre Kujo recostándose en su pecho.

-Te amo Kujo – Kujo vio la acuosa mirada de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – Kujo tomaba las manos de Victorique.

El bebé quiere nacer, pero en Saibure….

Continuará…


	11. Cap 11 Enredos entre tul

¡Heyyyy!... ¿creyeron que olvidé a la gente por aquí? Pues, ¡NOOOOO! xD

Sólo que tuve que leer la historia completa –releerla- analizarla, y si hasta me critiqué en bolígrafo (me imprimieron el fic, y lo rallé con esos detalles) pero me sentí "profesional" reconociendo mis horrores de ortografía x3

Disfruten este capítulo – Ahora se sentirán mucho más familiarizados.

Cap. 11 "Enredos entre tul".

Algo no era propio en Helena y fue dudar de tomar la mano de una nerviosa Natasha; quien corría para llegar a su hotel. Helena por otra parte con su largo cabello entre un moño y un vestido hecho con harapos (bastante sucio). La noche parecía darles la bienvenida a su seductora y arriesgada incursión.

Natasha angustiada, sabía que estaba llevando a rastras a Helena, pero estaba harta de los recuerdos de esas voces, y aquella bruja que le advertía de algo malo… y ella lo presentía.

En su mente solo resonaba el llanto de un bebé.

-Vas muy rápido Nat… - esta se dio cuenta de los pies ensangrentados de la chica menor - ¡Por Ave María! ¡No sigas, estás mal!

Prefiriendo detenerla se fijó en una luz de un teléfono público, llamaría; a Cristóbal.

- o -

Grevil estaba sorprendido y a la vez disgustado; debía permanecer en el auto por 4 horas aproximadamente, ya había apartado la habitación del hospital, aunque no la utilizaría su hermana, tenía todo listo, pero lo que no tenía preparado era la noticia de que iba a ser tío.

*Flashback:

-Buenas, inspector Grevil al habla-

-Grevil, es Cristóbal, ¿_recibiste mi correspondencia_?

-Claro, ya sé que te encuentras con la nieta de tu antigua "patrona", y de paso estás con cierta parejita… ¿Qué más debería sab…- El rubio quedó atónito con lo que uno de sus más viejos amigos le dijo.

-Tu_ hermana_ – El anciano, suspiró cordialmente – y su_ esposo_, esperan… un _bebé_.

-¿ES BROMA?, ¡ES UNA BROMA! – Grevil estaba en una especie de Shock, pero estaba que danzaba en los tribunales superiores de felicidad.

-Sí, sí, no hay tiempo, mañana a las 9 menos un cuarto espérame en la _academia._

-¿St. Margarite? – Grevil se quedó hablando solo, le habían dejado hablando solo en la línea, corrió hasta su auto, en dirección a las zonas montañosas de St. Margarite.

-¡SERÉ TÍIIIIOOOOO! – Perdió la compostura de roble.

_*_End Flashback.

¡No se lo esperaba!

Kujo preparó todo el equipaje, aterrado, sin esperar bajó con Victorique en brazos, sin signos vitales constantes, su miedo invadía su mente.

Ella permanecía inmóvil, fría, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y con el detalle extra de sangre en su vestido rosa. De las personas a su alrededor salió la profesora Cecile con un semblante serio y traje vinotinto.

-Kujo-kun, si hasta su voz se oía distinta pero sin perder la pizca dulce e infantil.

El chico sonriente lloraba como un niño de 3 años sin madre.

-¡Vamos, Grevil espera por ustedes – sonriente tomó a Kujo y acarició el cabello de "Monstre Charmant".

-o-

Un chico rubio subió hasta la habitación de hospedaje (extrañamente vacía) y tomó los equipajes, recogiendo también con ayuda de otro hombre mayor las cosas de Natasha.

-¿Comida?, mmm… ¡mermelada! – recordó curioso Hugh.

Seguía hablando solo, como un tontito, pero con una gran sonrisa, deseaba ver pronto a Helena, Natasha (que siempre le pareció una niñita) y ese bululú de gente.

-¿Está listo, Señorito Hugh?, ¿ropa interior de dama a la vista? – preguntó gracioso Cristóbal con muchos paquetes encima que para sus 58 años de edad parecían nada…

Continuará…..

Como verán, ya los personajes están siendo reemplazados, pero por preguntar ¿qué les pareció Natasha, Helena, Cristóbal y… mi versión de Kujo?, es importante for me knowing … ajá lamento informar que… ¡ahora es que hay trama! Así que para los lectores (pocos) que les gusta y siguen mi fic sean felices. ¡Gracias! :*


End file.
